Naomi
Trinity Fatu (née McCray; born November 30, 1987) is an American dancer, model, singer and professional wrestler who is currently signed with WWE under the ring name Naomi. In 2010, Naomi was part of the third season of NXT, where she came in second place. In 2012, Naomi joined Cameron in forming The Funkadactyls. Since 2013, Trinity has been featured as one of the main cast members of Total Divas. She is a member of the Anoa'i family (through marriage to Jonathan Fatu, better known by his ring name, Jimmy Uso), a renowned Samoan-American wrestling dynasty. FCW (2009-2011) In August 2009, WWE signed McCray to a developmental contract and would report to their developmental territory, Florida Championship Wrestling (FCW). Naomi made her FCW debut as a face on the September 3, 2009 episode of FCW Televison tapings, as a Lumberjill for the Queen of FCW match between then-reigning queen Angela and Serena Mancini. She later became a villainess, teaming with Rosa Mendes, Alicia Fox, Maxine, and Courtney Taylor against the likes of Angela, AJ and Aksana. However, due to her persona, the villainous Naomi received numerous cheers from fans, despite the fact she was a heel. She soon turned face again by defeating Maxine and Savannah in tournament qualifying matches to eventually defeat Serena in the finals on June 20, 2010 episode of FCW Televison, to become the first ever Florida Divas Champion. Knight went on to retain her FCW Divas Championship by defeating both Lee and Serena in a triple threat match, whenNight pinned Serena. At the FCW's 100th episode, Naomi fought Lee to a double countout in a match where both the Queen of FCW title and the FCW Divas Championship were on the line. At the September 2 edition of FCW Televison tapings, Naomi defeated Lee in a Lumberjill match to end their feud. On the December 16th edition of FCW Televison tapings, Naomi was defeated by AJ for the Florida Divas Championship. On the July 1 episode of FCW Televison, Naomi competed against Audrey Marie in a singles match, in a winning effort. On the July 8 episode of FCW Televison, Naomi unsuccessfully challenged Aksana for FCW Divas Championship i n a triple-treat match also involving Sonia. On the July 21 episode of FCW Televison, Naomi teamed up with Caylee Turner in a winning effort defeating Audrey Marie and Kaitlyn in a diva-tag-team match. On the October 9, 2011, episode of FCW Televison, Cameron Lynn and Byron Saxton accompanied McCray to ringside during her match against the debuting Leah West. At the October 23 episode of FCW Televison Tapings, McCray teamed with Cameron Lynn in a winning effort defeating the team of Caylee Turner and Kaitlyn when Naomi pinned Turner after a leg lariat. On the December 11th episode of FCW Televison, Naomi challenged Audrey Marie for the FCW Divas Championship but was unsuccessful in capturing the title. NXT (2010–2011) On the August 31 episode of NXT, it was announced that she would be part of the third season of NXT under the name Naomi with Kelly Kelly as her pro. Naomi debuted on the September 7 episode of NXT, as a face. On the September 7 episode of NXT, she won the "Dance Competition" and a "Capture the Flag" contest and also teamed with her mentor Kelly Kelly to face fellow rookie diva Maxine and her pro Alicia Fox in winning effort when Naomi pinned Maxine.On September 21 episode of NXT, Naomi unsuccessfully competed in the "Talk the Talk" challenge after which was won by AJ Lee and later that day she teamed up with Kelly Kelly and Jamie in a winning effort defeating LayCool and Kaitlyn with Vickie Guerrero in their corner. On October 5 episode of NXT, Naomi and unsuccessfully competed in a "Mechanical Bull Riding" contest and a "Talent Show" contest.On October 12 episode of NXT, Naomi with Kelly Kelly was defeated by Alicia Fox with Maxine in her corner, and Naomi unsuccessfully competed in a WWE Name that Tune contest and won the "Power of the Punch" contest. The next week on NXT, Naomi won the "WWE's Who's That Body" and the limbo contest (although host Matt Striker incorrectly declared Naomi the winner without her successfully completing the round Maxine failed).On October 26 episode of NXT, Naomi defeated Maxine in a singles match, and unsuccessfully competed in a "Halloween Candy" contest. Funkadactyls (2012-2014) On the January 9, 2012 episode of Raw, Naomi returned to television along with Cameron as one of the dancers and valets for the returning Brodus Clay. Naomi made her WrestleMania debut at WrestleMania XXVIII alongside Cameron during a segment with Clay. At the pre-show of the TLC pay-per-view on December 16, 2012, Naomi participated in her first televised WWE match since NXT by winning a "Santa's Little Helpers" battle royal to become the #1 contendership to the Divas Championship.During the pay-per-view, in her first singles match since NXT, Naomi lost to defending champion Eve. On the March 15 episode of Smackdown, The Funkadactyls were attacked backstage by the recently returned Bella Twins. On the March 22 episode of SmackDown and the March 25 episode of RAW, they attacked the Bella Twins. ,On the March 27 episode of WWE Main Event & the April 1 episode of Raw, The Funkadactyls were defeated by The Bella Twins.It was announced on March 27 that at WrestleMania 29, the Funkadactyls, Clay and Tensai would team to face Cody Rhodes & Damien Sandow and the Bella's in an 8-person tag-team match.Their scheduled match at WrestleMania 29 did not happen. The next night on RAW they & Tons of Funk defeated the Bellas and Team Rhodes Scholars. On 22 April's edition of RAW, Naomi competed in a No.1 Contenders Battle Royal, but she was unsucessful.On the April 29 episode of Raw, Naomi was defeated by Brie Bella following "Twin Magic" but then Cameron complained with the referee disqualified The Bella Twins despite not seeing the switch. In relation, The Bella Twins focused on attacking Cameron for costing them the win. On the August 26 edition of Raw, Naomi (alongside Jo-Jo Offerman and Cameron) accompanied Natalya to the ring against Nikki Bella who had Eva Marie and Brie at ringside as well. Post match, Diva's Champion AJ Lee cut a promo talking down on the cast of Total Divas. On the September 2 edition of Raw, Naomi went one on one against Brie and Natalya in a triple threat match to determine the number one contender to the Diva's Championship, but AJ interrupted the match to attack all three of them, resulting in Stephanie McMahon putting Naomi, Natalya and Brie Bella in a fatal four-way to compete for the title at Night of Champions, where Naomi was unsuccessful in winning the title. On the November 22 edition of SmackDown, Naomi and Cameron faced AJ Lee in a 2 on 1 handicap match made by Vickie Guererro, Naomi and Cameron picked up the win when Naomi pinned the Divas Champion. On December 15 at the TLC pay-per-view, Cameron, along with fellow Funkadactyl Naomi and Tensai, abandoned Brodus Clay because of his attitude, effectively disbanding Tons of Funk. The following night on an episode of Raw, Cameron and Naomi aligned themselves with R-Truth and Xavier Woods and started managing them to their matches. In January 2014, Naomi received a push, facing the Divas Champion AJ Lee in various tag team matches, and eventually pinning her on both Raw and SmackDown. On the February 3 episode of Raw, after Naomi defeated Aksana in a singles match, Alicia Fox tried to attack her but was stopped by Cameron. During that match, Naomi suffered a displaced fracture of the orbital bone. On the March 17 edition of Raw, Naomi returned to television teaming with Cameron to defeat the team of AJ Lee & Tamina. At WrestleMania XXX, Naomi failed to capture the Divas title in the "Vickie Guerrero Divas Championship Invitational" which was won by AJ Lee. Feud with Cameron (2014-present) On the June 17 episode of Main Event, Naomi defeated Divas Champion Paige in a non-title match, while Cameron, who was transforming into a villainess, attacked Paige after the match and was later beaten down by Paige. Naomi shook hands with Paige, while Cameron stormed off, teasing dissolution between The Funkadactyls. Naomi defeated Alicia Fox on the June 23 edition of Raw, and was also announced as Paige's opponent for the Divas Championship at Money In The Bank. On the June 27 edition of SmackDown, Naomi tried to separate Cameron and Paige after a match that saw Paige defeat Cameron once again. She was later shoved into Paige by Cameron, causing tension between the two heading into their match at Money In The Bank. At the PPV, Naomi was defeated by Paige in a Divas Championship match. The next night on Raw, Naomi & Cameron had a disagreement after winning a handicap match versus Nikki Bella. The following night on Main Event, Naomi and Cameron defeated Nikki Bella and Alicia Fox in a tag team match, with Cameron pinning Nikki after she was attacked by Fox. The Funkadactyls had a dissension on the July 7 edition of Raw, Naomi and Cameron were defeated by Divas Champion AJ Lee and Paige after Cameron tagged herself in and was pinned by Paige. After the match, both Funkadactyls brawled in and out of the ring, resulting in Cameron turning into a villainess. On the following night on Main Event, Naomi teamed with the rest of the Total Divas in defeating fellow cast member Nikki Bella in a 5-on-1 handicap match. After the match ended, the evil Cameron attacked Nikki, and Naomi chased after her. Naomi would be defeated by Cameron in their grudge match at Battleground. On the July 25 edition of SmackDown, Naomi was defeated by the villainous Paige via submission after Cameron distracted her. After the match ended, Naomi was attacked by Cameron, who laughed evilly at her former partner. On the July 28 edition of Raw, Naomi teamed with Natalya in a victorious outing against Cameron and Alicia Fox after Naomi made Cameron submit. On August 30, after almost a month of inactivity, Naomi announced on Twitter that she had been out of action following minor surgery on her orbital bone. She returned on the September 1 episode of Raw in a six-Diva tag team match. After the match, Naomi attacked Cameron. Naomi then secured victories over Cameron on the September 15 episode of Raw and on the October 9 episode of Superstars. At Survivor Series, Naomi participated in a four-on-four elimination tag team match, where she eliminated Cameron before pinning Paige to get the win for her team in a clean sweep, gaining a measure of revenge for her PPV loses against Paige and Cameron from the months prior. In December, Naomi became involved with The Usos' feud with The Miz, in which Naomi and Jimmy Uso's real-life relationship was openly acknowledged on-screen. Miz began offering to help further her career as well as showing some hints of flirtation, much to Jimmy's dismay. On the December 16 episode of Main Event, Naomi appeared on "Miz TV", where Miz managed to get Naomi a Divas Championship match against Nikki Bella later that night on Super SmackDown Live. Miz came out mid-match to support Naomi but she ultimately lost the match after Jimmy accidentally distracted her due to his anger of Miz being present. On the December 29 episode of Raw, Naomi hugged Miz backstage and thanked him for his services, while Miz acted as if he had no expectation that the producer would help her music career. She later celebrated with her husband and brother-in-law after the Usos won their second WWE Tag Team Championship from Miz and Damien Mizdow. The feud continued with Alicia Fox joining Miz and Mizdow after she attacked Naomi backstage, leading to a series of mixed tag team matches, which Naomi and the Usos lost. In February, Naomi and the Usos entered a feud with Natalya, Tyson Kidd and Cesaro after the Usos lost the Tag Team Championships to Kidd and Cesaro. Naomi was defeated by the villainous Natalya in singles action on the February 26 edition of SmackDown. ''Naomi later picked up back to back victories over WWE Divas Champion Nikki Bella in tag team matches on the March 30 and April 6 episodes of ''Raw. Heel Turn (2015-present) On the April 13 episode of Raw, Naomi competed in a #1 Contender's battle royal, but was eliminated by eventual winner Paige. After the match, Naomi turned into a villainess by attacking Paige during her interview, doing so both inside and outside the ring. Naomi laughed evilly after she viciously tossed Paige towards the barricade on three separate occasions. In an interview of her own, Naomi vented about being overlooked for years and having to compete for a title opportunity despite beating the Divas Champion twice, and now states that she's taking opportunities instead of waiting for them. On the following week, the evil Naomi defeated Brie Bella in singles action, but she failed to defeat Nikki Bella for the Divas Championship at Extreme Rules. On the May 4 episode of Raw, Naomi was scheduled to face Nikki however, she and the returning Tamina Snuka attacked both Nikki and Brie. Naomi and Tamina went on to defeat the Bellas in a tag team match at Payback. The following night on Raw, Naomi received another title match, which she would lose after Tamina caused a disqualification. After the match, Paige returned and attacked Naomi, Tamina and Nikki. This prompted a triple threat match between Naomi, Paige and Nikki at Elimination Chamber, however, she once again failed to capture the title.